User talk:Latin915
Archived Talk: 1 2 Ok Ok then, just asking. I'm sorry, I just wish I can edit it again, sorry. Anthony Nichols (talk) 18:58, May 10, 2019 (UTC) April 19 results Those images didn't match the episode. Looked more like the previous episode (april 12, 1993..) You can see some of the writing says "round 1 of TV tournament" or has matchups from that previous ep. I'll get some new pics up in the next day or two. -KhanKhan12 (talk) 03:07, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Hey, I have some screencaps of the show ready to go, but I noticed you reverted my edits. Is it possible to just revert it back so I can add in the event images and it's good to go? -KhanKhan12 (talk) 03:34, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Why? Why did you revert my edit? I want those messages gone. -TyetheBlockhead (talk) 19:54, May 14, 2019 (UTC) The IIconics Why would you revert my edits on the article does this mean that there's a policy for copying and pasting from Wikipedia? The article is short it needs to be long. Does this mean you have to do it in your own words? Simmons789 (talk) 17:51, May 15, 2019 (UTC) From what I’ve seen, admins revert every edit made, you shouldn’t try to. -TyetheBlockhead (talk) 21:51, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Cyber Sunday 2008 I know im not supposed to work on wwe ppv's but can i add a storyline to the Cyber Sunday background about Undertaker and Big Show's match?Simmons789 (talk) 04:19, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Please stop changing corrected info and banning people Hi, can you please leave my edits on my own fandom page and stop changing them when im trying to correct them.. Thank you Raegan Raeganfire (talk) 22:28, May 20, 2019 (UTC) shane he is in the game wwe smackdown shut your mouth but never appeared: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIsDjuNfHUk Raelena ~Your Way. (talk) 04:24, May 22, 2019 (UTC) for some reason, the announcer says his name is randy orton and his moveset and entrance moves are on the unlockables, so, i wonder why thq didn't put shane in the game? probably because he was mia during the 2002 season or what just happened? why he got replaced with some green dude under the name wsm (meaning wrestling superstar moveset man) as his moveset? tell me Raelena ~Your Way. (talk) 16:08, May 22, 2019 (UTC) have you been inactive for too long? Raelena ~Your Way. (talk) 14:34, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Unnecessary Locking Why was https://prowrestling.fandom.com/wiki/Ringside_Addiction locked?? Im trying to update the information as it is over a year old. I am the owner of Ringside Addiction and would like this fixed please. As well as information on All Star Wrestling Australia. I am involved in that company too and information needs updating. FIX THIS SITUATION (Wrestlepedia (talk) 08:01, May 27, 2019 (UTC)) Definition of Spamming Spamming - send the same message indiscriminately to (a large number of Internet users). Not linking sites to correct information. If it was to a random website then yes it is spamming. But not when the links are related to the information provided. This is an embarrassment for an admin of this site, but something Id expect from a person with no knowlege of the information they are blocking and changing. Wrestlepedia (talk) 08:03, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Pre-shows Ok, I'll remember that. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:35, May 29, 2019 (UTC)) Reverting my edit Hi Latin, why did you revert my edit? Saying "The 24/7 Championship is a championship a part of World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)." Doesn't really make sense. It would make more sense to have kept my edit saying it is a championship defended in World Wrestling Entertainment. Alternatively, you could have changed it to "The 24/7 Championship is a championship, which is a part of World Wrestling Entertainment." TheVaughano (talk) 19:33, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Jimmy Havoc Could be an example of one of those overlooked talents. Hopefully, he'll have a good run in AEW once more shows start rolling. I'm hoping the same for Dean Ambrose once he starts doing matches. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 19:22, May 30, 2019 (UTC)) *That's good to hear Ambrose is quickly getting bookings. I'm sure fans will see Ambrose on television again, sooner than later. *A title match already? I wonder then if Ambrose were to win, would it lead to Ambrose signing with NJPW too? (The 7th Scribe (talk) 20:36, May 30, 2019 (UTC)) *It's a safe assumption. As you said, AEW's still an evolving project. I think Ambrose will be in a good spot for new opportunities as they come. I think any promotion new or established, will benefit from booking Ambrose. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 21:25, May 30, 2019 (UTC)) *I just finished watching Ambrose, well I should start calling him Jon Moxley again--his debut, and it appears AEW's off to a genuinely positive start to what could be one of their best feuds as they start putting future shows together. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 20:56, June 1, 2019 (UTC)) *Keeping with his unpredictable gimmick, I expect Moxley to literally be everywhere on the indy scene. You've got an excellent point. Promoters have got to be battling each other every day now, to be next to book him for their events. *I've be getting acquainted with the work of Jimmy Havoc while I'm online. I see more of your argument for him. He reminds me in a way of Spike Dudley, but darker and edgier. I enjoyed his work with Primate as a tag team in What Culture Pro Wrestling against War Machine, winning the WCPW Tag Titles on their first shot. I enjoyed his work with Abyss in a similar hardcore match. It's interesting to me that Impact Wrestling didn't offer him a contract, though he gave them good showings against Sami Callihan in recent years. It should be interesting to see what AEW plans for him as they move forward. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 21:42, June 1, 2019 (UTC)) Neville/PAC I just realized Pac was missing from AEW's debut event. Then I remembered watching a match last month before Double Or Nothing, where Hangman Page and Pac had match on May 18 at Wrestlegate Pro in Nottingham, that was supposed to be a primer for their meeting in AEW. Anyway, reports online said Pac stated he wasn't going to Double Or Nothing to meet Page and that match was called off because Pac "didn't want to lose". I'm just curious what you think about his future in AEW? You think maybe Pac might be on his way out before he even gets started working for them? (The 7th Scribe (talk) 22:42, June 1, 2019 (UTC)) *That's too bad. It would have been a good match. Makes me wonder why he didn't want to lose in that particular match though. Could have easily had a rematch after all. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 23:09, June 1, 2019 (UTC)) *That's true. Reminds me of some of the greats in their day, with similar attitudes. I'm wondering now if Pac will stay under contract with AEW or not? I understand he's a reigning champion Dragon Gate and has worked several new matches since leaving WWE. He might cut AEW loose and stick with Dragon Gate since he's been successful since his return there. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 00:24, June 2, 2019 (UTC)) *It really sounds like that's what he'll probably do. I hope this hasn't soured his business relations with AEW. Maybe in the months ahead, they can agree on a match that makes all sides happy. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 00:47, June 2, 2019 (UTC))